Systems integration is a process to link different computing components and software programs together either physically or functionally. As a result of that, the systems function as a whole. After an employee in a company makes a referral of a job candidate for hiring as a new employee and the new employee is hired, often, the employee will be paid a referral bonus. However, when the company is large and the number of employee referrals is high, it can be very time consuming for a human resource professional to collect the referral requests and the data from different computing components of the company's enterprise system to track the status of an employee referral and provide that status to the employees making the referrals. In automating such a process, there are technical problems to overcome in aggregating data from disparate systems with data in different formats, often from systems in different countries and different applications, and providing the data to be displayed in a consistent aggregated and formatted manner to employees with a minimum use of enterprise bandwidth and minimum technical support.